


SEND@IDOL

by patoren1gou



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, 艦隊これくしょん | Kantai Collection
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patoren1gou/pseuds/patoren1gou
Summary: A story about 3 girls that became top idols in a place without idols! With the help of admiral, everything is a pinch!Let's Rise!SEND@IDOL(this is a parody of im@s with the sendai class of ships from kancolle





	

“Everyone, take a flier! Heeeeeeyyyy! Everyone take a flier! It’s Naka-chan’s first live you know, first live!!!” After a hard morning of passing out fliers, Naka had only gone through 2 of them, and was running out of courage. As I was walking out of the main building, I noticed the discouraged fleet girl, down on her luck.

“Naka-chan? What’s the matter?” I rushed to her side and pat her back softly. Even though Naka was a new recruit, I’ve been personally training her with her sisters to become stronger and stronger, and her courage has been super admirable. 

“Admiral...I don't know what to do! Even though I’m top idol, nobody is coming to my lives except for the Kongou class!” The distressed fleet girl leaned on my shoulder, wondering what to do. I’ve always wanted to bring out something in Naka, since she started working with my main fleet. She needs somewhere besides the battlefield to channel her true passions, and I thought of just the plan to do so.

“How about starting an idol group?”


End file.
